The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hypoestes plant, botanically known as Hypoestes phyllostachya and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘G15180’.
The new Hypoestes plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Bellefonte, Pa. The objective of the breeding program is to create new vigorous Hypoestes plants with attractive leaves and high light tolerance.
The new Hypoestes plant originated from an open-pollination during the spring of 2015 in Bellefonte, Pa. of an unnamed proprietary seedling selection of Hypoestes phyllostachya, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown proprietary seedling of Hypoestes phyllostachya as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Hypoestes plant was discovered and first selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bellefonte, Pa. on Sep. 11, 2015.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hypoestes plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bellefonte, Pa. since Sep, 11, 2015 has shown that the unique features of this new Hypoestes plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.